


Подожги меня, я хочу гореть вместе с тобой

by Greenmusik



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Драбблы от G до PG-13. [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Rough Kissing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Довольно тяжело найти в это просвещённое время человека, с которым можно не сдерживаться и который не собирается церемониться с тобой.





	Подожги меня, я хочу гореть вместе с тобой

С ним не надо было сдерживаться.  
  
Всю жизнь, начиная с того момента, как её корабль приземлился, ей приходилось следить за собой, контролировать каждое своё движение. Даже потом, с другими пришельцами, она всё равно сдерживалась, боясь навредить, боясь сжать слишком сильно, случайно сломать, сделать больно. С Миком было не так. С ним было слишком легко забыть, насколько люди хрупкие, насколько нежно надо с ними обращаться. Иногда Каре казалось, что в коротком списке его любимых слов одним из главных было «сильнее». Сразу после «гори», «пламя» и «жарко».  
  
Когда Кара случайно — честное слово, случайно, — сломала ему нос, Мик расхохотался и поцеловал её во второй раз. Его губы были горячими, грубыми и обветренными, но поцелуй… Поцелуй был нежным, ласковым, сладким от шоколадного ликёра и солёно-кислым от крови. Последующие поцелуи разнились вкусом и интенсивностью, но почти всегда в итоге становились железисто-солёными.  
  
Мик не был мазохистом, ни в коем случае. Разве что совсем чуть-чуть. Но ему неизменно нравилось, когда она показывала свою силу, даже если при этом у него появлялись синяки или трещали кости. Первое время Кара еще опасалась обнимать его в полную силу или оставлять на его коже следы зубов вместо лёгких поцелуев, но каждый раз Мик просил не сдерживаться и выглядел действительно довольным, поглаживая проступающие поверх старых шрамов кровоподтеки и ссаженные до крови отпечатки зубов.  
  
В жизни Кары случались и лёгкий флирт, и неловкие ухаживания, и буквально сочащиеся бравадой и страхом предложения. Мик начал с отказа признать её достойным бойцом, смешного прозвища, быстрого пересмотра собственного мнения и неохотных объятий на прощание. Спустя буквально неделю Вейврайдер появился на полигоне ДЕО, где Кара проходила полёт с препятствиями, и значительно разнообразил тренировку. Когда Кара, растрёпанная и задыхающаюся, наконец закончила, Мик пригласил её на рюмку лакрично-мятного мороженого. Свои намерения он озвучил прямо, без пошлостей, без притворной скромности, без заигрываний, сидя за столиком корабельной столовой, глядя Каре в глаза потемневшим взглядом и покачивая пивной бутылкой с таким видом, будто это был бокал с дорогим виски. Эта прямота шокировала и возбуждала любопытство.  
  
С первой встречи Мик заставлял её чувства обостряться то от гнева, то от ощущения опасности, то в азарте. И сам не стеснялся выражать свои чувства — красочными, порой ужасающими описаниями, любого оттенка комплиментами, забавными, полезными или странными подарками, обжигающими поцелуями и распаляющими ласками.  
  
Страсть. Мик был весь — чистая, неприкрытая, яростная страсть. Как лесной пожар, как извержение вулкана, как взрыв сверхновой. Одно его присутствие заставляло Кару так же пылать, плавиться под его взглядом, как она плавилась под лаской его ладоней и от его хриплого шёпота.  
  
Кара пугающе быстро научилась из всех шумов ставшего родным мира мгновенно выделять эхо двигателей Вейврайдера или гудение открывающейся червоточины между вселенными и сильно разочаровывалась, если, явившись на звук, не обнаруживала Мика. Эта реакция на человека, в чьём прошлом было множество преступлений, чьё настоящее было неизвестно когда, а будущее постоянно переписывалось, иногда пугала её, но сколько бы Кара ни пыталась, ей не удавалось сдержаться, стоило Мику оказаться поблизости.  
  
Потому что с ним не надо было сдерживаться.


End file.
